bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Sheba
Queen Sheba is the often called infernal demon that controls Inferno after the creation of the Trinity of Realities.Bayonetta She appears in the first game as a summon from the combined might of Umbran Witches Bayonetta and Jeanne used to defeat Jubileus, The Creator. Book of Infernal Demons : "When the cosmos was split into light, darkness, and the chaos in-between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling the world of Inferno. She lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon; however, the full details of her existence are unknown."'' History Sheba was born as the Trinity of Realities formed from the First Armageddon and along with the creation of Inferno. Story Bayonetta After beating Jubileus into submission, Bayonetta then summons Queen Sheba and is helped by her fellow Umbra Witch, Jeanne. Together, Sheba materializes for their summoning to deliver the final blow to Jubileus. Kissing her hand, she then sends forth a powerful punch in which flung Jubieus's soul into the sun, leaving her body to be a husk of itself. Bloody Fate Sheba's role in the anime movie, ''Bloody Fate, stays faithful to her game counterpart, with her being summoned by Bayonetta and Jeanne as the final demon to combat Jubileus and Balder, the demon and goddess are relatively matched, bringing their battle far out of the solar system. Bayonetta summons a colossal version of the spike pony used in the Joy torture attack and then gives the queen a rose-ornamented whip to ensnare Jubileus and trap her on the torture device. Jeanne then gives Sheba her gun, which passes through a magic Umbran seal to match Sheba's size, the queen wraps her summoning hair around the gun, changing it into a demon-styled cannon-like gun. After Bayonetta shoots Balder, Jeanne gives the signal for Sheba to shoot Jubileus, destroying the goddess forever. Apperance Abilities Much of Sheba's power remains unseen, although she is more powerful than Jubileus, The Creator after her resurrection from Balder's meddling, on which left her in a more weakened state. Sheba is capable of sending a punch measured in beyond 900 "infinitons" in which its effects include separating the weakened Jubileus's soul from her body towards the Sun. In the anime movie, Sheba can perform large energy blasts, possess the necessary strength to throw Jubileus with ease, move at high speeds, and is able to summon Wicked Weaves-like limbs towards her enemies. With the assistance of a witch, she is able to draw a gun and can shoot bullets in which could decimate both Jubileus and Balder.Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Gallery Bayonetta Sheba Page 1.png|Queen Sheba's Book of Infernal Demons page in Bayonetta 1 QueenShebaConcept.png|Queen Sheba from the artwork gallery jub1.jpg|Sheba as she is summoned by Bayonetta and Jeanne Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-07h27m10s138.png|Queen Sheba appears Queen Sheba kisses her fist.png|Sheba kissing her fist, before punching Jubileus' soul out of her body QueenShebaGallery.png|Sheba's model from the Infernal Demons model gallery tumblr_o4pvnwqlF61up3eslo4_540.gif Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Sheba_Bloody_Fate.png|Sheba appears Queen Sheba Head Bloody Fate.png|Close up of Sheba's head Sheba_Magic_Bloody_Fate.png|Sheba counters Jubileus with her own magic vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h50m48s26.png|Sheba punching Jubileus in Bloody Fate. Sheba_Whip.png|Sheba raising her whip vlcsnap-2014-02-27-00h41m56s165.png|Sheba using her whip Sheba Cannon Bloody Fate.png|Sheba's cannon Trivia * Sheba's voice consists of altered voice clips of Bayonetta's voice actress, Hellena Taylor; mainly, Bayonetta's "mu-wah" blowing-a-kiss sound effect and an "Oh yeah" after punching Jubileus's soul out of her body. * There is an error when summoning Sheba when playing as Jeanne. Two white hair swirls will summon the demon but the hair on Queen Sheba is black. References =Navigation= fr:Queen Sheba Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Story